The invention relates to a cord dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to a device for containing or holding a mass, ball, spool or the like of cord, the device including means for cutting off a desired length of the cord and means for removably mounting the device in a fixed position, so that the cord could be used for a particular function, such as for binding a pile of newspapers.
Presently, many state and local governments require discarded newspapers to be piled and tied with cord in order for the sanitation department to pick same up for disposal, where usually the collected pile of newspapers are recycled by the state or local governments in an effort to conserve natural resources. Therefore, there is presently a need for an efficient cord dispensing apparatus for binding newspapers and the like.
Cord dispensing apparatus is well known in the art, where U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,980 discloses a cord dispensing device having a cord receptacle or container for holding a ball or spool of cord directly above the cutting means which includes a razor blade, where the device is adapted to be mounted on a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 466,426 discloses a twine holder including a receptacle for receiving the cord therein, and a cutting device mounted on the outside of the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,258 discloses a twine holder and cutter including a base for holding the twine and a frame member disposed around the twine for supporting the cutting member, such as a razor blade.
However, the devices disclosed in the above patents are not particularly directed to an apparatus which can be easily used for binding a pile of newspapers, and therefore there is presently a need for a cord dispensing apparatus which can be used specifically for binding a pile of newspapers and the like.